


Midnight

by eternityjelly



Category: GanLink - Fandom, Ganon - Fandom, Ganondorf - Fandom, Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityjelly/pseuds/eternityjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic and it's fucking smut. I am ashamed of myself but I really want to get back into writing again. Please be nice and leave a comment or criticism...just don't don't be an asshat about it!  Also there will be three chapters on this, as it is for practice. Cheers :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Desperation crossed Link's face as he realised where he was. Turning slightly, he collided with a mane of auburn hair. Resisting the urge to kick him, he crept from the rumpled sheets and felt his skin remove itself slowly from the contact of another body. Sighing, he picked up his underwear from the foot of the bed and stared at the hulking man who was steadily snoring. How did this happen and most importantly how was he meant to move him from his bed? Hesitantly, Link skirted round the bed (in all fairness, he was proud that his handiwork could withstand such weight), and grabbed the master sword that hung proudly on the wall.

He gritted his teeth and held the blade above the man's shoulder blades. He preferred to either, end his life and have him resurrect or severely cripple him than have the whole village laugh at the spectacle of them both. Besides, he thought with a grin, he was engaged to Zelda and was to marry in less than a week. With this thought in mind, the hero's resolve was sealed. Swiftly he plunged the sword to end the demon's life. However, a sleepy grunt accompanied by a yelp ensued; Ganondorf stopped the attack through reflex but his hand was sliced cleanly between his palm and sword. Link wasted no time in attempting to pull the sword away from his tightened grip. To his satisfaction, he heard a hiss of pain emit from Ganondorf's lips, his eyes still closed but his expression was disgruntled. Link could not resist sliding the sword cruelly up and down against Ganondorf's palm in a mocking attempt to wake him up.

“Enough!” he thundered, he threw the covers off himself and growled in exasperation. His expression darkened as the hero finally pried the sword, allowing a torrent of his blood to stain the sheets. Link, unfazed, carried on his assault to the demon king; he successfully nicked his chest, arms and almost severed his ear in an attempt to behead him. At this moment, Ganondorf fully awoke and slammed the hero with the base of his palm upon his head. Link saw stars, explosion after explosion of them greeted his vision. Woozily, he got to his feet and attempted to hit him again only to have Ganondorf grab him by the ankle, flip him upside down with his good hand and kick the master sword out of Link's grip with a hairy foot. Ganondorf snorted and raised an eyebrow at the young man's seething expression.

“Is this the best you have for me, hero?” Sighing, he threw him onto the bed and held his arms above his head. His eyes travelled from his bedhead, soft, dirty blond spikes that refused to flatten no matter how many times he tried to squash it (he watched him several times try in vain and couldn't resist laughing), his normally gentle cornflower blue eyes were filled with hostility, which he preferred; he didn't want this to be easy and each time Link delivered. As his eyes travelled lower, his gaze lingered on his body, the demon king's blood trickled down Link's arm and in between the crevice of his chest. Link could not contain his audible disgust as he could see familiar lust emerging from amber eyes boring into his. He attempted to struggle and kick Ganondorf only for his foot connect to the solid mass wall of his stomach.

“It will take more than that, hero.” He chuckled softly and leaned onto Link, causing him to take shallow, ragged breaths as the weight of Ganondorf nearly crushed him. “I suppose you won’t indulge me like you did last night?” he whispered into the Hylian’s ear, his lips brushed the tip causing him to shiver. Link's mouth hung open slightly at the incredulous accusation yet repulsed with himself that it was true: He had been seeing Ganondorf for more than two years now and each time was a struggle.

“You and I both know it was against my will-” he was cut short by an arrogant laugh that threatened to wake the whole village. After a while, Ganondorf curtly glanced at the hero to see him looking up at him in bemusement, he stroked the hero's chest then laid a thumb on Link's lips.

“It is not often I stop by here.” He lifted his hand and watched blood weep through to his forearm with exasperation. Quickly, he tore his shirt and made a make shift bandage. “Since you have no problem cutting me into ribbons,” His lips curled into a sadistic smirk “allow me to return the favour.” His eyes gleamed and Link knew things were going to take a turn for the worst.


End file.
